youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Heart (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Ocean Heart. Season 1 Episode 1: The Stone Upload Date: November 29, 2009 Episode 2: And Then There Were Two Upload Date: December 1, 2009 Episode 3: Testing the Waters Upload Date: December 8, 2009 Episode 4: Christmas Special! Upload Date: December 28, 2009 It's Christmas Eve and the girls are getting ready for the holiday. Episode 5: Visiting Yia Yia Upload Date: January 25, 2010 Episode 6: The Musical! Upload Date: February 7, 2010 Episode 7: Hurricane Brittani Upload Date: February 19, 2010 Episode 8: Virtual Reality Upload Date: February 20, 2010 Episode 9: Our Fishy Cousin Upload Date: February 24, 2010 Episode 10: Hector the Pest Upload Date: March 14, 2010 Episode 11: A Disturbance in the Air Upload Date: March 19, 2010 Episode 12: Season Finale Upload Date: April 18, 2010 Season 2 Episode 1: Interesting Neighbors Upload Date: April 20, 2010 Episodes 2 & 3: Getting Mono Upload Date: May 2, 2010 Episode 4: The Return of Cousin Waldorf Upload Date: September 3, 2010 Episode 5: The Merman Upload Date: November 1, 2010 Episode 6: Dancing on Water Upload Date: February 21, 2011 Episode 7: The Discovery Upload Date: May 19, 2011 The girls find something amazing that could change their lives. Episode 8: Powers Upload Date: May 24, 2011 The girls discover the secrets behind the Sisterhood of Mermaids, and are shocked by what happens to them next. Episode 9: The Dangerous Boyfriend Upload Date: June 16, 2011 Will Rizu get her first kiss? Episode 10: Mysteries Abound Upload Date: July 10, 2011 Rizu and Michi find beautiful necklaces in a strange place...along with something terrifying! They'll need a lot more help to tackle this problem! Episode 11: Deep Freeze Upload Date: July 16, 2011 Cousin Waldorf returns, this time with a mermaid power. Episode 12: Season Finale! Upload Date: August 11, 2011 All of the mermaids of the world must band together to stop the drainage of all of the water in the entire world...can they do it? This episode features multiple crossovers with other mermaid shows. Season 3 Episode 1: Rizu Come Home! Upload Date: September 2, 2011 Episode 2: Got Hunger? Upload Date: October 31, 2011 Mr. Stevenson returns, this time bringing his two hungry sons. Episode 3: Mermaid Dungeon Upload Date: November 23, 2011 Episode 4: Christmas Special Upload Date: December 28, 2011 Cousin Waldorf gets a visit from the three spirits of Christmas. Episode 5: Clarence the Tutor Upload Date: May 12, 2012 Episode 6: Alter Egos Upload Date: August 5, 2012 Episode 7: Halloween Special! Upload Date: November 1, 2012 Episode 8: Shellfish Secret Upload Date: March 18, 2013 When the sisters' lives are in danger, Michi almost spills one of her biggest secrets. Will Rizu ever figure out what Michi is keeping from her? Episode 9: Fat Camp Upload Date: August 8, 2013 Michi and Cousin Waldorf go to finally check out what this "Fat Camp" is all about. There, they meet a...special person. At least they both came out of this situation with toned gluteus. Episode 10: She's a Robin Egg Upload Date: August 13, 2013 A suspicious "neighbor" shows up at Rizu and Michi's doorstep, informing the mermaids that she, also, is a mermaid. Rizu is skeptical, and as usual, Michi is oblivious. Episode 11: The Reality of Realty Upload Date: July 19, 2014 Category:Ocean Heart Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Musical Category:Shows that need episode summaries Category:Titled Episodes